Lyrics, Lovers, and-Hey, Language!
by Icarus 'Stryke' Aethon
Summary: This is a collection of song-fics based off of Final Fantasy pairings as well as Light/Stryke (OC from my main story that I lost the nineteenth chapter of...FML). I decided that I need to find an easy solution to the problem that is LS and writing little one-shots, I believe, will make it easier to come back to LS and rewrite that chapter. I'm very sorry so take this as atonement.
1. Next Contestant

_**Summary: Lightning bartends at Sazh's, the best bar &amp; restaurant in Bodhum. Unfortunately, every idiot that walks through the door thinks it's a good idea to try and cop a feel. Every night it happens, and every night, Lightning and her boyfriend Icarus put idiots in the hospital. Rated M for language and violence.**_

_**Next Contestant**_

I glared at Light with my arms crossed, and one word passed through my lips, "No." Why wasI glarng? Because she was wearing a very short skirt, and a white blouse that showed her stomach.

Dark azure eyes glared back, "Icarus, it's part of the dress code. Do you think I like working at Sazh's? We need the Gil, though."

"Who cares about Gil? Just once, can you take the night off?"

"You don't need to come with. I can handle myself."

"I know you can, Light. That's not the point here. The point is I don't want every drunk asshole there trying to pull something.

"After a few broken fingers and wrists, they start to get it." Light walked passed me and opened the door.

I sighed, "Another night of breaking noses." I followed her to the car parked outside.

* * *

"Stryker, at your usual spot I see?" An Australian accent brought me out of my search for drunken douchebags.

"Yeah, and don't call me that..." I turned to the woman who always seemed to go out of her way to make my job easier. She, like Light, was a bartender. Too bad Sazh only had them behind the bar. I sat at the very edge watching the door.

"You're not very talkative tonight...then again, after that fight last night, I don't think you would be. So, the usual?" I nodded. My usual was a shot of Jack Daniels and an empty beer bottle.

As she came back with my order, I heard her whisper, "Some guys you may want to take notice of. They're talking to Yuj, and one of 'em keeps gesturing his head toward Sunshine."

"They're on their way over now." I said, spying the group as I downed the shot. "It's the usual routine: talk to the DJ, Buy Light drinks, and then I go and say hi."

"I don't know who I feel more sorry for. Light, who has to deal with these punks, or the punks after getting a royal ass-kicking. After a while, you'd think people in this town would start to get it. I didn't say anything, just calmly picked up the bottle next to me.

* * *

There were three of them. All of them wore black jackets, and had piercings. Their hair were in unethical punk styles: short and spiky. I brushed my hair out of my left eye to get a closer look. They were trying to buy Light drinks, which she subtly slid over to me. They were already smashed, based on the way they slouched on the bar. As Light turned to pour one of their drinks, the one in the middle, who I assumed was their leader, stretched over the bar. That was excuse enough for me. I flipped the bottle upside down in my right hand, and strode over to where they sat laughing amongst themselves.

I tapped the shoulder of the punk who was closest to me, "Huh?" As he turned around, I smashed his face with the bottle, making him stumble backwards into the one who stretched over the bar. "Fuck!"

"What the hell? Why'd you crash into me, you dumbass!" He yelled at the one I hit, then grew confused, "Why the fuck are you bleeding?"

"I have the answer to that question." I spoke.

"And who the hell-" When he turned toward me, I introduced my boot to his face. The only one who was on his feet, looked at me, then at his friends in surprise before charging me. I shook my head, and stepped to the side, sticking my foot right before he made contact. "You fuck! I'll cut your dick off!" Their leader and the one with glass in his face were back on their feet, their fists raised.

I shook my head and picked up the barstool next to me. "Try it." I didn't even give them a chance to come at me before I threw the stool at them. As expected, they ducked.

"You missed you fu-" My fist cut him off. I landed another blow to the other side of his face.

"Didn't." I said as he let loose a wild haymaker, which I easily dodged. Glass Face was closing in this time. "Glass Face," I turned to him, "meet drunken douchebag." I jumped to the side as said douchebag tried to charge me. Both of them went down in a flurry of limbs. Something grabbed my neck from behind. Right, there was a third one. I threw my head back, and heard a satisfying crunch as it connected with his head. The moment he let go, I turned and threw him against the bar, hitting him twice. I turned him around, and smashed his face into the bar. "You boys ready for more?" I asked Glass Face and his leader. My eyes widened as I watched the leader pull out a pocket knife.

"I'm going to gut you like a pig."

That's when I heard someone call my name, and say something that sounded like catch. I turned and saw a pool cue fly towards me. I caught it, and turned to face the Patron Saint of Douchebags. Finally found a fitting nickname.

"Yeah, try it." I made the universal gesture for "Come on", before he charged me.

* * *

I slumped once more on my bar stool in the corner, a second whiskey shot in my hand. It had been five minutes since Light saved my ass before tossing those punks out the back, and already another problem walked through the door.

"Oi, Stryker, isn't that the broad who tried to kiss Sunshine?" Fang asked as she noded to the blonde who just entered. Jihl Nabaat...a splitting headache and the only resident in Bodhum to be banned from Sazh's. I downed the shot, and cracked my neck before standing For once, Etro seemed to be looking out for me. Sazh's red-headed bouncer, Gadot, was already herding Nabaat out the door. From the volume of curses coming from outside, I'd say Nabaat performed an act of testicular manslaughter.

I sighed, and turned to Fang, "How long have I been here?"

"About twenty minutes." She answered, already pouring another shot of whiskey.

"Figured."

* * *

I stumbled, then collapsed back in my spot with a sigh and a bloody nose. Not five minutes ago, some asshole thought it would be funny to slap Light's ass as she passed him. Obviously, she broke his hand, but the son of a bitch had four friends. Light and I made sure they would be spending the remainder of the night in the hospital, but one of the little fuckers nailed me. These douches weren't drunk, just mentally retarded.

"Man, did you see that punk's face when you literally threw him out? Priceless." Fang's laughter drowned out everything else. "You're slowing a little, Stryker. You sure you want another shot? I mean, after how drunk you got last night-"

"I'm fine, Fang." _For fuck's sake, does she have to keep mentioning last night?_

* * *

I glared as I downed a seventh shot. It seemed every single prick at the bar was staring at her chest. I gently set the glass down and stumbled over to the prick closest to me. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and pants. He had spiky black hair that went to the nape of his neck and cobalt blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked and my eyes narrowed. My response: I punched him in the face, grabbed hold of his neck, kicked the stool out from under him, and introduced his face to the bar...three times. An explosive pain erupted from my groin, and I instantly let the dick go to cover mine. Something made contact with my face, and I felt my nose crack. Apparently, that 'something' was a boot. Two hands grabbed my shirt collar, and pulled me off the ground. As soon as I was facing the prick, I head-butted him. We both recoiled from the pain. "You dumbass, no one wins in a head-butt!" He yelled as he nursed his forehead with a gloved hand.

I leaned against the bar, doing the same, "And you're an asshole!"

He looked up at me, "You attacked me. How am I the asshole?"

I stumbled once more, my vision hazy, "You were staring at her chest!" I rushed him. He tensed and got in a stance.

Then I was staring up at the ceiling and a familiar voice spoke, "Icarus, I'll deal with you when my shift's over. You, pay for your drinks, and leave." From the sounds of a huff, and the door opening, he did as ordered. "C'mon, on your feet." In my blurry vision, I saw a hand, and grasped it. I was pulled onto my feet, and was leaning against someone. The familiar, pleasant scent of roses entered my nostrils, and I sighed. Light.

"Yeah, it's me." She whispered. I must've said it aloud.

"Oi, Sunshine, why don't you go home? I'll cover for you." That was Fang's voice.

"Fang-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. You've earned it."

Light sighed, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now get back home."

We shuffled back to the car, and I rested against the car door feeling exhausted.

* * *

"Icarus, wake up. We're home." My eyes fluttered open, and I was met by the face of a goddess. I slowly raised my hand to her ethereal features. Her dark azure irises closed and she leaned into my palm.

"Beautiful." I softly exhaled. Her eyes opened, and she smiled slightly. I felt myself being lifted, and felt the ground beneath my boots once more. What happened after that came in flashes. We moved through the doorway, we were at the top of the staircase, I was laying down on a comfortable bed curled around Light. I rose my head, brought my lips softly to hers before everything went black.

**A\N: Hey guys. I'm not dead, just going through a block. I am soo sorry, and I promise Chapter 17 will be up soon. Please accept this song-fic one-shot thingy as compensation for my long-ass absence and as a Happy New Year's gift. Please RR, follow and\or Favorite, and Flame**  
**Happy New Year, **  
**Stryke**


	2. Snuff

**A/N: So, I noticed that I haven't updated this in quite some time, and after dealing with writer's block, I decided that a nice depressing one-shot was in order. This is a Noctis and Lightning fic, but not what you'd expect. At least, I hope not. I try to be original. So, here you are. I hope you enjoy this song-fic.  
Cheers,  
Stryke**

_**Summary: Noctis, after getting into a bad argument over his safety and ability with his bodyguard and lover Lightning, decides that the best thing to do is prove her wrong and attempts to go off into the Duscae Landscape to slay the Behemoth Deadeye on his own. Pride and anger spurned him, but now he has to deal with the consequences as things don't go according to plan…and he's not as alone as he thought when he sets out. Rated M for language, violence, and blood.**_

_**Snuff**_

_**~Bury all your secrets in my skin  
Come away with innocence,  
and leave me with my sins  
The air around me still feels like a cage  
And love is just a camouflage  
For what resembles rage again~**_

_****__Noctis stood, rooted to the spot as he stared upon the immense Behemoth's fallen cadaver…and the bloodied form laying in front of it. Dark cobalt eyes widened, not the believing the bloody, armored body could be her. _She_ didn't know he was leaving. He had walked out on one of their arguments and sent her a text telling her he was just going for a drive to clear his head. She was still at the castle…she _had_ to still be at the castle. And yet, for all of his wishing for another outcome, there was only one woman in the Kingdom of Lucis that was not only skilled enough to finish a Behemoth, but also had a very fine and light shade of pink natural hair. Even though the terrible wound in her abdomen had stained her armor and skin red, there was no denying the Caelum family crest emblazoned on the chest-plate-the same crest on Noctis' ring located on his right middle finger. _

"_Light…" He uttered a whisper as he stumbled towards her fallen form and fell to his knees when he reached her. Lifting her head up, he ghosted his fingertips across her chin, searching for any response such as eyes fluttering or maybe a small groan or even slightly moving her head. There were none however. Her now deathly pale skin was cold and she herself motionless. Noctis failed to bite back a sob as he brought his forehead to hers and shook from the tears. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. If I could swallow my pride…if I had listened…" He shook even more, messy raven hair beginning to become matted as rain started to pour. All the while, he couldn't help but keep replaying the facts over and over in his mind. This was _his _fault. If he hadn't tried to prove a point, a point that was in fact not at all correct as he soon found out, then she would still be alive. His sobs slowly turned to hate-filled screams-hate aimed at himself, mind you-as his normally serene and deep cobalt eyes bled into a sharp and wrathful crimson before he all but screamed out three words that should never be uttered as he did utter them: I love you._

_**~So if you love me,  
let me go  
And run away before I know  
My heart is just too dark to care  
I can't destroy what isn't there  
Deliver me into my fate  
If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you  
My smile was taken long ago,  
if I can change I hope I never know!~**_

King Noctis stood in front of the doors to her room once again, as it seemed to be part of the king's daily routine since the heart-wrenching tragedy that occurred years ago. At least, people kept telling him it was years ago. To him, it felt like mere hours or, at the very most, a day. Opening the double doors, he entered the room once more, and fixed his gaze about it. Nothing had changed, he made doubly sure of that. He wanted it to remain untouched, as if she never had left. Not even a single speck of dust touched the room. In fact, he had almost been expecting her to be lounging on her bed with a mug of coffee as she finished up watching one of her guilty pleasures before noticing him and rebuking him as she had countless times in the past about the courtesy of knocking. The thought almost brought a smile to his lips, but it never reached them. Not even the memory of her enjoying her romantic comedies while she thought everyone else was still asleep from it being ungodly early in the morning could coax a smile onto his now rough and stone-cold features. He hadn't smiled once, not even faking one for the press and media, since just before he started their last argument due to some slight comment she had made about him needing to put more time in training. His eyes narrowed in rage as he desperately wanted to lash out and just break something or someone, it didn't matter. But he managed to reign it in. He wouldn't dare disturbed her room, especially not because of his own self-loathing.

He flicked his eyes over to the only mirror she had in the room-a gift from her younger sister-and sighed as his crimson eyes glowed like smoldering coals. Since he had been finally found by his friends Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus with her in his arms, his eyes had permanently remained the enraged crimson color they were now. Whether it was due to his never-ending hatred of himself or the fact that part of him had died that night, he didn't care. It just revealed what he truly was to the world, and that was enough for him. With a silent apology, he turned once more to exit before inhaling and finding something he just couldn't remedy: the room no longer bore the scent of fresh roses.

_**~I still press your letters to my lips  
And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss  
I couldn't face a life without your light  
But all of that was ripped apart,  
when you refused to fight~**_

The king stared at the only light in his pitch-black room: his old phone; specifically, the text messages on it. As he re-read the ones he still had, he cursed himself for both his carelessness of deleting their old messages when they first started getting along and his stupidity for the last text he had sent to her. He lied, telling her he was just going for a drive to clear his head-clear his head! Of all the things he could have said, he said _that. _Damn his pride, and damn him. His face morphed into an angry snarl, but then softened as he scrolled back up and re-read the small amount of short, blunt, and somehow sweet texts that Light had sent him. His eyes stung with the familiar burn of tears, but none fell. He just didn't have any tears left to shed. All he had left were small remnants and mementos of her and his unfading hatred. Slowly, he brought the phone screen to his lips and cradled it tightly against his chest. Such a simple thing now invaluable to him, not because it was an expensive phone, but because of the pictures and messages within.

A patterned knock on his door and a familiar voice caused him to jump, "Yo, Noct! It's me, Prompto. Can I-"

Noctis spoke before his childhood friend could finish, "Prompt, I…" He stopped speaking as he read a particular text from Light; a response from his requesting her to spar: _Only if you're ready to admit that you can't win against me. Pretty soon, you're going to run out of excuses for the bruising, you know? _He wanted to smile-Etro, how he wish he could-but that urge to smile slowly devolved into something more in the form of a pair of bright crimson irises darkening into a smoldering maroon. Prompto must have continued speaking, but the king didn't hear a word. Well, he couldn't hear a word with his mind fixated on reliving every moment he had with Lightning. How he had once said he couldn't face a life without her, being the lux to his noctis-the light to his night. And true to his word, here he was, practically hiding from life. He was the King of Lucius and while he did take care of his kingdom, he had skipped out on some of his responsibilities-specifically, marriage. He growled in anger and turned his gaze from his phone to the ceiling. "I kept my word." He whispered, and from the lack of noise emanating from the hall, he guessed Prompto had given up. "I can't face this life...not without you…not anymore. So why? Why did you come after me?! WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP YOUR PROMISE?!" His voice had risen to the point of shouting and in response to his anger, his Armiger Arsenal was brought into existence from crystal shards, sending swords and spears flying in all directions. Panting, he wiped cool sweat from his brow and sat up as his massive amount of crystalline weapons returned to sender, hilts surrounding him in a sort of comforting embrace. Shaking his head and waving his hand, they dispersed into crystal dust before the dust was absorbed into his body. A scowl still etched on his face, he tried to lay back and sleep, wanting to apologize to her for his outburst…but he just couldn't bring himself to utter the two simple words. For there were two people he resented for her death: first and foremost was himself, but the second was Lightning. He knew it wasn't rational, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed that she didn't keep her promise that no matter what situation Noctis found himself in, she would give up on him and save herself, if there was no other option.

_**~So save your breath,  
I will not hear!  
I think I've made it very clear  
You couldn't hate enough to love  
Is that supposed to be enough?  
I only wish you weren't my friend,  
then I could hurt you in the end  
I never claimed to be a saint…  
My own was banished long ago,  
it took the death of hope to let you go~**_

King Noctis stood up straight, as if there was a board tied to his back, eyes open, but not believing what they were seeing. Granted, he hadn't been believing any of this was real since he had finally given into the old council's wishes, after over a decade. At the time the issue first arose, he was a prince and too enamored with Lightning to give a damn what the Council wanted. Then, they were together, and he entertained the fantasy of being with her for the rest of their days, whether ruling Lucius or on the run, it didn't matter to him. After she died, he could hardly function, much less worry about the Council's wishes. His father's death was so out of the blue, that he could barely take being King and tried to focus all of his energy on two things: running Lucius and preserving Light's memory. Yet, now…he was nearing thirty. It had been over a decade since she died, and he had believed this was the only way he could accept that she was gone, and she was never coming back.

"Noctis?" A voice on his right whispered and as he turned, his breath caught in his throat. _What? _He thought. It was the only word bouncing around in his skull. Eyes wide with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and longing. Standing next to him, dressed in a white gown that was much too extravagant for her tastes, was…

"Lightning?" He practically choked out as a surge of hope-something he had believed to be gone is this bleak world-flowed though him, and he felt his eyes, for the first time in years, begin to fade back to a surprised dark cobalt shade.

She rolled her eyes as her patented and very much missed subtle smirk spread over her features, "Anyone else you planned on marrying?" She asked, and even though he knew she was being sarcastic, there was a very real dangerous glint in her aqua irises. Noctis almost broke down the moment he looked into those eyes-eyes that haunted him every day since her death eleven years ago. Her expression then slowly morphed into one of confusion, "Noct? Noctis?" Her voice slowly changed and he found himself narrowing his eyes as her features faded as well until they were replaced by a woman with porcelain soft skin, soft violet irises that showed a pristine lifestyle, and perfect blonde hair-all features that Lightning definitely lacked. Her skin was rough and calloused, her eyes narrow and hardened, her hair kept somewhat choppy and falling over her right shoulder.

"Noctis?!" The woman that had replaced Lightning half-whispered and half-shouted, snapping Noctis out of whatever trance he had been in and he shook his head as reality came back to him and his eyes darkened into a carmine shade.

"Sorry, Luna. Just a little taken aback by your beauty." He whispered back tonelessly, his eyes returning to the preacher as he felt the last sliver of hope within his battered heart shatter. He was truly at the end of his rope, if that little hallucination was anything to go off of. He clenched his fists tightly, trying to keep his face void of emotion as he tried to hold back his anger and Armiger Arsenal from lashing out to cut everything to ribbons. Stiffly and emotionlessly, he said his vows as if he had them etched into his brain and slipped a Caelum signet ring onto the dainty finger of his now-official wife, wishing that it was truly Light instead of her. When the time came for them to kiss, he had to fight back the urge to crush the life out of Luna with his arms alone. If she hadn't been a distant friend of his since early childhood, he was dead certain he would have succumbed to that violent urge.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips and he felt another part of him die as he wanted to scream that she couldn't hate enough to love.

"I love you too." He forced himself to say in the same deadpan. He was truly wishing that she wasn't his friend. It would be so much easier then. She brought her lips to his once more, and while the urge to hurt her came back, it wasn't as strong as before. Perhaps…perhaps faking it wouldn't be impossible.

_**~So break yourself against my stones,  
and spit your pity in my soul!  
You never needed any help  
You sold me out to save yourself  
And I won't listen to your shame!  
You ran away,  
you're all the same!  
Angels lie to keep control  
My love was punished long ago  
If you still care,  
don't ever let me know!~**_

The King stood tall with his back straight as he stared down at the tomb stone in his family's garden, where the final resting places of the Caelum line could be found. On top of that, there was one grave that didn't own his last name. Engraved in the stone for all to see: here lies Lightning Farron, a phenomenal soldier who went above and beyond the line of duty, besting a behemoth single-handedly to protect the crowned prince, Noctis Caelum I.

He wanted to chuckle that they had put her name down as Lightning, instead of Éclair, but all he found himself doing was glaring at the words engraved upon the marker. He had loved her, he made her promise to look after herself if it ever looked bad for both of them, and most importantly, he had told her that compared to her, his life had meant nothing. Yet, here he was, King of Lucius, father to healthy twin heirs, and widely accepted as a true successor for his father, Regis. For what? All of these "impressive" feats, he should be happy, but he lacked the only thing he wanted: her. She had gone against her word, and died for him.

His eyes squeezed shut as his anger rose, "Are you happy where you are?" He asked the empty garden in a hollow tone, as if it held the answers he sought. "I'm sure Etro welcomed you to Valhalla with open arms. Taking out a behemoth is certainly no small feat." His eyes slowly opened, as he felt a single drop of rain run down his face. "I don't need your pity, Light, you should know that. Besides, I thought you were above that. You certainly acted like you never needed any help." He continued to speak, and more rain began to lightly drizzle as clouds slowly blocked out the sun. "Why did you go against your word? That's one thing that's constantly gone through my mind." He gazed up into the sky, his hard features seeming to ignore the drops running across them. "I thought for a while it was because you couldn't bear the thought of me dead, but is it fair to stick me with the same fate? You practically sold me out to save yourself that pain." His features contorted once again. "Don't you understand that's the same as running away?!" As he shouted, his Armiger Arsenal was summoned around him, forming a protective spinning barrier of crystalline weaponry. "I once believed you to be an angel, and I guess I still do. It doesn't change the fact that you lied to me…you lied to me, even though I loved you. Was that wrong of us? To fall in love? Apparently, you must have thought so." He broke off for a while, his weapon of choice, the motor-falchion, coming to rest in his right hand. "I haven't been able to feel or love again." He admitted, whether to himself or her, he didn't really care. He didn't even know if she was listening to him currently. "I look upon my…my sons, and all I see are copies of myself. I…I find myself proud of them, but I…whenever I tell them or _her _I love them, I know it's a lie. My love was punished and taken from me a long time ago…" He broke off as his eyes glowed a light vermillion. "All I've been doing since I was eighteen years old was waste away as I tried to hold on to you. Everything I tried to hold onto eventually tarnished until all that's left is this stone: a painful reminder." He sighed, looking back down at the grave marker, his anger deflating as he tried to utter the words he had been meaning to for a long time. "I don't know if you're in Valhalla, or if you even still care…and you know what? I'm fine with that. I don't…if you do still have feelings for me, I don't want to know. Don't ever let me know." He uttered each syllable slowly, his voice deepening. "I want to try and finally make peace. I want to look at my wife and see someone who I actually love and care about instead of someone who I wish was different. I want to look at my sons, and mean it when I tell them that I love them." He breathed another sigh as the light drizzle seemed to churn into a small storm. "Lightning, for the first time in over two decades, I am saying…" He felt his throat close off, but he shook his head and forced the words out in a harsh whisper. "Goodbye." As soon as the words left his mouth and the wind picked up immensely, he swung the motor-falchion, slicing the grave-marker into diagonal halves.

The storm immediately calmed, and as he dispelled his Armiger Arsenal and left to enter the castle, he swore he could hear a faint voice on the breeze just as the clouds revealed the sun, "Goodbye." He allowed a small, awkward but sincere smile to form over his features as his eyes faded back to a calming cobalt.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know the ending is kinda rushed, but I felt that this was a better way to end it then Noctis dying old and bitter. I figured I might as well add some silver lining to this otherwise very sad one-shot. Please criticize as you see fit. Thanks for reading, and as always, don't be shy to leave a review, follow and/or favorite, and flame if you feel like it. They only encourage me. Until next time guys! (^^,)**


End file.
